


A Hidden Talent

by EdgeLaur



Series: The Hidden Talents Collection [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Autofellatio, Dirty Talk, Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Mild Gore, Mild Kink, Mutual Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Pre-Canon, Pre-Overwatch, Voyeurism, gore mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 10:11:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8574265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdgeLaur/pseuds/EdgeLaur
Summary: Everybody masturbates, but not everyone masturbates the same. Jack Morrison just happens to be able to give himself head. And Gabriel Reyes just happens to find out. An SEP-era fic that's porn with a bit of silliness and feels thrown in.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably the most extensive sex stuff I've ever really written, and most of it was written and thought up as a way of coping with the election and the shit going down right now. Because nothing makes me happier than two boys that represent everything trump/pence hates having some hot sex and getting a good dicking. 
> 
> If you guys enjoy, let me know. This was very cathartic to write, and I'm glad my friends were there being the encouraging voice they are. Thanks to [ConstanceComment](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ConstanceComment/pseuds/ConstanceComment) for their final beta edits as well!

It had been a long week for everyone in the Soldier Enhancement Program. Six months in and not many eligible candidates were left in the grueling program, and those that were clung on with no end in sight. Training still left them aching to the bone, while injections still left them wound tighter than a spring. It was actually a relief to hit the weekend: two short, glorious days of no tests, no medications, no needles or wires. They were allowed to use the time as they wanted, but most just slept for 48 hours straight only to wake back up to the human guinea pig nightmare.

Jack Morrison doesn't recall the last time he let himself unwind. It feels like the idea of relaxation was what other people felt, in another time and another life. Next to him, Gabriel Reyes looked similarly wiped. The man's features dragged along with his feet, a hand moving to smooth down the facial hair framing his mouth. Jack eyed it curiously; when he had met and begun working with Gabriel at the beginning of the program he had been clean shaven, a chiseled face with sharp eyes and a thin mouth. Gabriel had looked younger then and Jack had teased him for it, only to get his own baby face slapped right back to him. It was an interesting way to start a friendship, at the very least; not many people called Jack out on his bullshit. But Gabriel never held back the punches, both metaphorically and physically. He knew immediately Jack couldn't grow a beard worth shit; to prove it Gabriel's beard grew out like a natural. Even when covered in sweat and dirt it stayed perfectly trim, not a hair out of place.

His gaze lingered too long on the fingers wiping past Gabriel's chin and lips, was too slow to notice Gabriel was watching Jack watching him.

“Hey, Morrison,” he said gruffly, causing Jack's eyes to snap back up to Gabriel’s tired glare. “Stop starin’ at me like I grew a third head, it's creepin’ me out.”

Jack could feel his face heat, and not just from embarrassment. He cursed his distracted, wandering eye. “Sorry man, just fuckin’ tired is all. The injections are getting to me.”

“Yeah, I hear that,” Gabriel replied back, taking Jack's excuse at face value. Training done, they headed down the cold tiled hallway towards the locker rooms, fluorescent bulbs humming above them. “Been to hell and back these last few weeks. I'm tired of waking up with the shits and shakes. You know I vomited something orange yesterday?”

“Yes, because if you recall, I was the one there, commenting on how you puked up a liquefied traffic cone,” Jack chuckled out. Not that he had fared much better; his symptoms had included hysteria and a bloody nose so bad, he was pushed back into the med bay almost immediately after the medics found him in the bathroom. He had laughed about it then, blaming some Japanese anime, as his nose ran like a faucet, staining everything around him a boiling red.

Gabriel made a face as he found a locker he routinely used, punching in the code for the electronic lock. “Yeah and you almost died from your brain bleeding out your nose. How about you not do that next time, huh?”

“Knowing this place, I hold no promises.” Jack pulled open the door to a locker labeled #76b, pulling out a fresh shirt and sweatpants. Out of the corner of his eye, he idly watched Gabe pull his shirt over his head, shoulders rippling with each little movement. “You never know what I might be inflicted with next from whatever they pump into us.”

“Yeah well, if you go down I'll have to stare at some other rookie’s flat ass, which ain't exactly an exciting prospect.”

“C'mon man, we’re practically the same age.” Jack fidgeted and looked away, trying not to take stock in Gabriel's words. Gabe slammed his locker door shut, giving Jack an indignant look before slinging a towel over his shoulder.

“Yeah whatever, you're still so green I forget sometimes. Still got a lot to learn, Sunshine.”

“I probably still have a few tricks up my sleeve you don’t know yet.”

The confession hung between them, the air thickening for a moment as Gabriel studied Jack's face. With how tired he was, it was hard to figure out what Gabriel was thinking about, what he was looking for in that squinted gaze. The beat passed and the spell went with it; Gabriel scoffed and shook his head.

“Whatever, Morrison. I’m taking a shower because I smell and feel like shit, so don’t hurt yourself while I’m gone. Catch you later, okay?”

And with that, Gabriel pushed past him, leaving Jack to watch him go for longer than any self-respecting man should. He let his mind wander, his thoughts immediately going to the near future, where Gabriel would be wet, naked, back working while he washed his shoulders and sides and...

It’s a good thing Jack Morrison never considered himself a ‘self-respecting man,’ at any rate.

Jack swallowed thickly and took a breath, changing as fast as he would allow himself too. He would need to get clean later himself but right now, both his brain and the showers were far too occupied. The showers were open and communal and the thought of him and Gabriel in the shower together, sharing that space in such a way…his brain indulged while his body retreated quickly out of the locker room. Jack knew the privacy of his own bunk was better suited to such fantasies.

The route back to his room was blissfully uneventful and committed to memory, so Jack could afford to let his mind wander. He knew thinking about someone who was a commanding officer wasn’t exactly his smartest idea, but in the SEP, Gabriel was superior to him only through technicality. To Jack, that technicality was inconsequential. Gabriel was still his best friend, his closest confidant, was still the man who had seen him almost die too many times in this program and seen Jack weaker than anyone had ever been allowed to witness. It left him content with the friendship but also constantly wanting more. It left Jack imagining the feel of rough hands moving from the small of his back to grip at his thin waist. Of soft kisses accented with the rough caress of facial hair against his neck and chin. Of strong muscle holding him down only to yield completely, for those golden eyes to darken in pleasure, for that rough voice to whisper whatever the hell Jack wanted to hear into his ears.

Jack was glad when he reached the forgiving darkness of his room, sliding the automatic door closed behind him, feeling the relief as he heard the seal cut off the outside as it shut. His sigh as he grabbed his already swelling cock was far too wanton, but he didn't care. It had been a while since he rubbed anything out, and he could feel the tension leave him almost immediately. He tried to save masturbation for the weekends, for when he wasn't going to be poked and prodded, or made to run tests or lift guns or shoot targets. This was the only way he could relax here in this hellhole; by rolling the head of his dick around in his fingers for a bit while he languidly amused the idea of Gabriel's hands there instead. Or even better; his gorgeous mouth, or those heavenly thighs. Jack got heady just from getting a whiff of Gabriel after a workout — he let himself imagine the scent that hung between those thick dark thighs, where his dick would be wet and waiting, all for Jack.

Jack groaned out as the visual hit him like a freight train, giving his dick a healthy tug from where he was holding it outside his sweats. He had barely touched himself and yet just the thought of Gabriel ready and waiting for him was enough to get him halfway there. Jack slid to the floor, resting against the door behind him. With a soft hum, he slid his sweats and boxers halfway down, giving his dick a glance over once it was exposed.

The SEP had done Jack no favors. Everything it had given, it had asked for double in return. That didn't mean there weren't perks for making it through hell, however; along with the increased muscle mass, speed, and resistance, Jack also didn't mind the extra two inches it had added to his dick. Sure, some might have considered it _intimidating,_ but he enjoyed being so well-endowed. Being so long made what he wanted to do today all the easier.

Jack chuckled softly to himself as he rolled back his foreskin, letting the precum flow on fingers. In all honesty, a hot shower would make this easier — help him loosen up, stretch out a bit — but it wouldn't matter. He'd be a little sore tomorrow, but he didn't care. He'd be sleeping through it all anyway. And Jack knew he was far flexible enough for it.

He situated his position better, hand still moving over his dick in long, smooth motions. Somewhere in his brain, he tells himself he should have gotten himself a pillow because experience says his back will hurt like a bitch.

As Jack props his legs up against his bed and folds over just enough to get the head of his dick in his mouth, he tells that part of his brain to fuck right off.

It’s been a few years now that Jack figured out he had the flexibility needed to suck his own dick. It had started out as a simple curiosity, and as a closeted gay teen with way too much free time, Jack had tried with little success at home. The military, however, had made him more limber while also giving him plenty more to think about. But he hadn't sucked himself off in years. Usually it was someone else getting that privilege.

SEP had been different than everything else, though. The program happened and Jack met Gabriel Reyes, a man who made his head spin from day one. Yet, six months later, here he was, still pining for those lips around his dick and still settling for his own.

 _Good enough_ , he surmised, giving himself a healthy suck. He couldn't get himself too far in yet, not right away. Jack knew it was easier to start slow, work himself into it. He would loosen up more, get further down his own shaft, before working around the head and —

He felt the door shake against his back and heard a knock reverberate through his ears. He nearly choked, managed to pull himself off his own dick with a wet _pop,_ before scrabbling to his feet.

“Hey, Jack, you there?”

Any blood that had traveled down to his dick quickly shot up to Jack's face, leaving him with a horrible sense of vertigo as he stood back up. Fucking hell, of _course_ it would be Gabriel, of course he'd be on the other side of the door while Jack is sucking himself off thinking about--

 _Thinking about nothing,_ Jack told himself sternly as he pulled his sweats back up, readjusting his still wet cock as best he could. He winced at the second knock, more urgent than the first.

“Yeah, sorry man, be there in a sec,” Jack said thickly, running a hand down his face in an attempt to wipe  away any heat lingering there. He hoped the heaviness of the voice would be pushed aside as tiredness, instead of, _well._

Jack turned to the door, pushing the button to let it slide open. The clean scent of Gabe's shower-fresh body greeted him. Christ, he wasn't even wearing a shirt yet. Jack blinked against the hallway light while Gabe raised an eyebrow at him.

“Hey Gabe, what's up.” Jack put on his most convincing groggy face and voice, leaning nonchalantly against the doorframe.

“Nothin’, just wanted to let you know the showers are free. I know you like your privacy in there and all.”

“Oh, yeah. Thanks for letting me know. I'll probably head over after I finish my nap.”

“Hah, and here I thought I caught you masturbating,” Gabe teased. Jack swallowed and fought the urge to shift where he stood. It didn't go unnoticed and Gabriel's eyes glinted mischievously. “Oh shit you were, weren't you. _Napping_ , my ass.”

The heat returned in full force as Jack's eyes quickly darted up and down the hall. All traces of his previous grogginess fled him.

“What the hell Reyes, like you don't.”

“Fuck, I'm honestly just amazed you have the energy for it. Super soldiers, man. Shit.”

Gabe's laugh was an embarrassing bit of music to Jack’s ears. He did his best to shrug it off, wetting his lips with his tongue. “It's not like I'm jerking it every day. Considering I'm, you know, dying on a nearly daily basis, it makes it hard to get _anything_ up and —”

“What you thinking about, huh?” Gabriel wiggled his eyebrows, clearly reveling in how much embarrassment this was causing Jack. “Got some skin mags you snuck past orientation? Or maybe some photos of a sweetheart back home? I don't know what Indiana has to offer in the ways of lovers, isn't Ohio better for that — woah, hey!”

Jack jerked Gabriel inside the room, his face beet red. He felt Gabe’s breathy laugh against his neck as he slid the door shut, had to bite his lip as he felt his dick twitch in his sweats.

“God you are the worst friend. Do you want the whole floor to poke their head out and stare at me?”

“Nah, but to see your face go from red to purple would make it all worth it. Remember to breathe when you're getting jerked around, cariño.”

Jack huffed out an irritated sound, his dick painfully reminding him it was still very much a present situation to take care of.

“Great. Cool. You knocked when I was su— yes — _masturbating_. I wouldn't mind going back to that. So unless you wanna stick around for a show…” Jack trailed off as he motioned towards the door, but Gabriel threw his hands up innocently.

“You tell me, Sunshine, you're the one who dragged me in here in the first place.”

“Because you were making a scene and you needed to shut up!”

“So what, you plan on making _me_ shut up? Good luck with that one.”

Jack threw his hands up, growling out an aggravated sound. This only served to make Gabriel's shit eating grin grow wider, though he kept holding his hands up in a gesture of feigned solidarity.

“Okay, okay, I promise, I'll leave you to your business after this. But first: tell me what you have to get off. Because seriously, if you have some nudes we could get some serious cash off of the other guys and maybe some of the girls too, I bet Polski would —”

“ _God_ , no, nothing like that— I'm not _even_ —”

“Okay, so what, a lover back home? Someone you miss? Or is it just a good ol’ dick in—”

“ _I can suck my own dick_. Okay? Okay.”

He said it louder than he wanted to, angrier than he wanted to, but once it was out, it was there. And damn it all to hell, there was no way for Jack to pull it back in. Gabriel looked at him for a hot second and the curiosity there was overshadowed by an overwhelming disbelief. It only served to make Jack feel all the hotter.

Then there was a twitch of a smile, the small sound of a derisive laugh.

“Yeah right, no you can't. Be real Jack, nobody can do that.”

“How do you know? Some people are just flexible.”

“It’s a negligible amount of the population. It's like licking your elbow— impossible. Can't do it.”

“Are you literally telling me that my mastubation technique is not possible.” Jack folded his arms, resting on his other hip, rocking back out of Gabriel's bubble.

“Unless you're willing to show me, then _yeah_ , I'm calling your masturbation technique impossible. How do I know you're not just making up an excuse to see me piss off out of your room?” Gabriel leaned in, following Jack as he moved away.

That quirk to his smile worsened.

“Unless you're scared because I called your bluff, farm boy.”

Jack’s brow furrowed, his frown turning into a sneer. He could have just told Gabriel to leave, that what he did in his miniscule amount of privacy was his own damned business, but Gabriel was clearly taking it a step further than that. He was posing it as a challenge, something that — _damn him —_ he knew Jack wouldn't be able to leave lying.

Besides, it wasn’t like Jack to deny the bolt of heat that coursed through him at the very thought of Gabriel Reyes watching him suck himself off. He took a deep breath to steady himself, eyes darting towards the door while his leg fidgeted.

“Fine. If you really want, I'll prove it to you, even show you how if you really want to know.”

Gabriel's eyes widened in shock. “Shit, you're not bluffing. Whatever, I believe you, you can suck your own dick, you made your point—”

“Nah-ah-ah, you aren't getting out of this one, smart guy.” It was now Jack's turn to hold a devilish smile, to trap Gabriel in his own setup. “You made your bed, now it's time to lay in it.” Jack pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it on the bed. He raised an eyebrow towards Gabriel. “Unless you're scared of another guy’s dick or something.”

“Jack, we have a communal shower,” Gabriel stated flatly.

“Alright, so you have to be curious then, at least.” Jack seated himself on the floor, next to the wall facing Gabriel. “I know I was.”

“What, you're not gonna do this on the bed?”

“Nah, it’s got too much give. Can't get the leverage you need.” He closed his eyes enough to watch Gabriel through his lashes. The other man sat down on Jack's bed, fingers linked together, but eyes darting.

“You say this like you've already tried this.”

“What, you think I learned how to suck my dick yesterday?”

Gabriel's hand went up to his head, running over and mussing his too long curls. He hadn't shaved in a while, Jack noted. He felt his hand slip under the hem of his sweats, brushing over the head as his cock twitched under the attention. It wouldn't take much for him to be fully hard again.

“You never struck me as a 'I know how to suck my own dick’ kinda guy.”

“Yeah and you always struck me as a ‘I’m going to bother someone while they’re masturbating and then tease them about it’ kinda guy. Besides, I told you I still had a few tricks up my sleeve, didn’t I?” Jack replied, his smile going crooked as he worked himself in his pants. He noted how Gabriel hadn't taken his eyes off him, which only made him grow hotter. He shifted, his eyes sliding closed, imagined the man in front of him was growing hard just watching him. He had to swallow the groan back, bite his lip from the effort. He heard Gabriel shift on the bed.

“Yeah but when you said that, I thought you were talking about, fuck, I dunno, pumpkin chucking, or something. Pie eating. Not— _not..._ ”

“ _Not_ knowing how to turn myself into a human pretzel so I could suck myself off?” Jack's chuckle was breathy, and his cheeks burned under the attention, but he couldn't bring himself to be embarrassed by the fact that Gabriel was watching. If anything, this audience just empowered him. This was his stage and there was no way Gabriel was going to be the main character. His dick was hard enough to hurt, but Jack wanted to drag this out as long as he could. He wanted to savor Gabriel's gaze a little longer before he curled back into himself.

“Well you know, it's not a common talent one puts on a resume.”

“Nah, it’s usually subtly hidden behind somethin’ like 'contortionist’ or 'double-jointed’ or some other shit.”

“And you're saying you are those things?”

“Nope. Just flexible and well-endowed,” Jack stated with a grin. He slid his pants down a fraction, sighed as his dick was finally able to jump free of its confines once again. As he made himself comfortable, the small “ _shit”_ Gabriel let out from the other side of the room didn't escape his notice. He looked up to see Gabriel running a hand over his mouth, reminiscent of earlier. But there was no tiredness in his eyes now. That look had been replaced with something totally different but certainly not unfamiliar. Jack drank it in; lust was a good look on Gabriel Reyes.

“Seriously Jack, you don't gotta go through with this.”

“Why are you trying to give me an out when I already told you I wanted to? Besides, this is my room. I'd be doing this without you here anyway. But you asked for this.” Jack's face softened for a fraction of a moment as he got himself more comfortable against the back of the wall. “You can leave if you really want. I'm no— I'm not going to keep you here if you really don't want to stay.” Jack was suddenly more self-conscious than he was earlier, crossing a leg over himself. He had never assumed Gabriel's sexual orientation, but if he _was_ straight, then Jack wasn't going to push anything he didn't want on him. The power trip wasn't worth his best friend.

Gabriel looked conflicted for a moment. Jack's tenderness appeared to have thrown him off-kilter, as if it was an unexpected thing. He gripped the edge of the bed, considered the door, then considered Jack prone on the floor, legs crossed. His jaw worked and Jack couldn't help but think Gabriel looked… _nervous._ As if he didn't think his playful jabs would ever get him this far and he didn't know what to do with what he had suddenly been given.

He wasn't even naked but _Gabriel fucking Reyes_ was the one acting shy here.

The moment passed as quickly as it came. After a second's deliberation, he turned back to Jack, eyes dark, a wholly new expression settling on his face.

“No way, Sunshine, I ain't backing out now.” he said, his voice going low and heated. Gabriel's hand traveled between his legs, adjusting himself visibly. “Come on, lemme see what you got.”

Jack didn't even try to swallow down the groan that left him. Heat erupted all over his body; Gabriel was touching himself from watching Jack, thinking about what he was going to do. He felt his dick throb painfully between his legs and he moved to grab it, keep it contained. Precum smeared along his fingers as he rolled back his foreskin, watched as Gabriel followed his movements with his eyes.

“Well, the easiest way to get the job done is to simply prop yourself up against a wall with your legs up, like you’re doing some really intense crunches.” He demonstrated the movements as he spoke them, propping his dick between his fingers. The leaking head stared Jack down. His mouth watered at the prospect of sucking himself off for Gabriel.

“From here it's just a simple matter of working yourself forward and…” He met Gabriel's eyes for only a second, before his eyes slid shut surging forward to take his head into his mouth. He concentrated on the sensation, the taste of his own precum, on rolling his tongue around his head, exploring his own slit. He imagined, as he had before, Gabriel's lips on his dick, what his face might look like with Jack’s cock resting on his cheek. The groan left his throat, reverberated around his dick, giving him a whole world of different sensations. But when his cock throbbed for more attention he denied it, lazily sliding his lips off, letting the saliva hang before languidly choosing to wipe it away. Jack grinned easily, managing to shrug his shoulders even in his cramped position. Face flushed, his eyes met Gabriel's once again.

“And that's all there is to it.”

Gabriel's face was more open than Jack had ever seen it. Eyes wide and dark, the flush causing his amber skin to glow. A small laugh breathed out of him as he drank in the sight of Jack’s position, roaming from his legs propped up, to his glistening red cock hovering just centimeters from Jack's triumphant face.

“Holy shit Jack,” he laughed out, his hand tightening on the cock still in his sweats. His head shook a fraction of an inch. “That's ridiculously hot.”

Jack's face heated under the praise, his grin stretching further. He tugged at his dick experimentally, dispelling a bit of the tension there. “Yeah, like what you see huh?” He teased. The breathy groan that escaped Gabriel was worth its weight in gold and Jack wanted nothing more than to pull it out of him again.

“How far down can you go?” Gabriel asked, his eyes looking up and down Jack's length as Jack's hand pumped lazily. Jack just shrugged, doing his best to keep up his air of triumphant nonchalance.

“About halfway —” he started, which prompted another breathy curse from Gabe, “— but I haven't tried further than that. That's usually all it takes for me to cum. And yes,” he said, his voice heavy, “I have swallowed my own cum.”

“Shit Jack,” he said, shaking his head.  “You're just full of surprises today.”

“You don't seem to mind knowing,” Jack teased him playfully. “In fact, I may be callin’ the kettle black here, but you're pretty damn excited over this right now.”

“Yeah, well, just look at you, Jack,” he said, watching Jack through long lashes. “You're putting on quite the show.”

Jack felt heady as the wave of lust crashed over him. Here he was, fully exposed to a man he had dreamt and fantasized about in his own privacy, jacking off to him sucking his own dick off. Gabe had started this out of a curiosity, and Jack continued it out of the challenge and the satisfaction of one-upping Gabriel. Now, though, Jack wasted no time in taking himself as deep as he could — not out of any sense of power play, but because if Gabriel wanted a good show, well fuck, Jack was going to give it to him.

Most guys would be happy with just getting their own head in their mouths, but Jack was always an overachiever. And here, with Gabriel watching there was no time like the present to show off his talent. It was almost obscene how easily Jack let himself slide inside his mouth, slicking his tongue around his shaft, sucking deep, enjoying the sensations he was giving himself. He kept one hand on the floor, pushing himself up and keeping him propped, while the other held his dick at just the angle he needed to get at it as deeply as possible. The feeling itself was heavenly, but even sweeter were the husky groans he heard coming from his bed. He sucked deep, his cheeks hollowing out, letting Gabriel indulge the sight for as long as he wanted. Jack had never had anyone watch him masturbate and suck himself dry before, but just knowing Gabriel was there, enjoying this just as much as he was… _God_ . He whimpered against himself, the vibrations rocketing through his dick, sending the pleasure shooting down his spine. He could feel his balls tightening up, but he couldn't let it end, not yet. With a slick _pop_ , he let his legs fall back down, chuckling to himself as he sat back, fully exposed, blood-thickened cock lying absently against his leg.

“And that,” he said breathily, senses still swimming from both position and blood rush, “is how you deepthroat your own dick.”

Taking a glance back over at Gabriel was like a scene out of a dream. Skin flushed, he watched Jack like he was seeing him for the first time. And in a way, he was; Jack strung out, dick fully erect, sweat slicked and looking all too smug at his own achievements. Jack knew he looked like all of those things, but never before did he even allow himself to entertain the idea that Gabriel might remotely be attracted to anything he had to offer. And yet, here he was. Sitting on Jack's bed, languidly watching Jack suck himself off as he stroked and rolled and played with his own cock. At some point, he had pulled his sweats down just enough to let his own swollen length come free. Gabriel's thumb ran over his glistening slit and Jack felt himself licking his lips on instinct, watching the beading precum before seeing it swiped away.

“So.” Jack's voice broke along with the silence. He cleared his throat, the smirk never leaving his face. “ What’re you thinking about? It's not like you to be speechless.”

Gabriel took his time in responding, his thumb still rolling lazy circles over his own exposed head, pulling the foreskin back while he did so.

“I'm just thinking of you getting that golden boy face of yours as far down on your own cock as it’ll go, maybe thinking of playin’ with that tight little ass while it's hanging in the air too.” Gabriel's eyes were hazy while he spoke, as if that was a fantasy he didn't know he could indulge in until that very moment. Jack's groaned out in response head rolling for just a moment.

“Fuck Gabe, you always think of things in such a dirty fashion?”

“Really, you're asking me that? You, the guy that is sucking his own cock like his life depends on it?” He huffed out a laugh, but was quick to avert his eyes. As if there was a truth there he was afraid Jack would find. “Well, I may have thought about you, once or twice.”

Jack's mouth parted, a soft sound escaping him. It didn't take long for the twitch of a smile to pull at his lips, growing along with the warmth in his chest.

“You know how you asked about what I do to masturbate?” When Gabriel's eyes met him, he continued, foot fidgeting. “Well, I think about you. There. I said it. I think about your smile. I imagine your lips on mine, your hand on my dick instead of mine. I think of your scent, your eyes, your skin, your curls…” Now it was Jack's turn to look away, to pull absently at his own dick, keeping it up and hard. “And right now, I'd like nothing more than you shoving my own head down on my own dick, as far as it'll go, because just knowing you're enjoying the sight that much is enough to—”

Jack had no chance to finish his sentence. As soon as he had started Gabriel had been moving towards him, a fire in his eyes Jack had never seen. It was almost intimidating, all this lust and passion directed solely at him but as soon as they collided, the heat was so intense, washing off of Gabriel in waves, reaching down to Jack’s very core. Gabriel's lips were soft but strong, accented by the sharp feel of his beard. Jack met him just as greedily, pressing back into his mouth, grabbing and biting with lips and teeth and tongue and wanting nothing more than _Gabriel_ _kissing him_ to be his state of being for the rest of eternity. He didn't care if this ended up being a one time thing; he didn't care for a moment if he lost Gabriel as a friend because of this. Because he had _this_ and his body wanted nothing more than to commit this whole scenario to memory. At the same time, his selfishness reared it’s ugly head, sinking its claws in, wanting to never let go, to never give this up, to fight for it. Gabriel Reyes was suddenly _his_ , and just for a moment, he never wanted to share him with anyone else ever again.

They pulled apart after what felt like minutes. Jack couldn't tell, his mind was still reeling from the contact, his ears filled with the sound of Gabriel's significantly heavier breathing. This close, Jack could see how blown his pupils were; a shiver ran through him and his lips fell open at the sight of Gabriel so undone.

“Did you mean that, Jackie? Do you really want me to push you down on your own dick?”

“Only if you really meant it when you said you wanted to shove your fingers up my ass because it's just so tight and—”

The breath rushed out of Jack and he suddenly found his legs pulled up onto Gabriel's shoulders. They were both still on the floor: Gabriel kneeling over Jack while Jack propped himself up, his dick hanging heavy against his stomach. Jack's voice hitched as he realized Gabriel's own cock was resting close to his crack, rubbing against it in the most tantalizing way. He groaned, head falling back, his hips rolling into the touch of another man's penis. It had been a long time since he had such an intimate encounter with anyone else; to have this moment with _Gabe_ , of all people…

“You don't know how often I think of about you, Jack. Never thought much of it, prolly ‘cause I didn't think you were so into dick you'd suck your own.”

“Yeah well for you, Gabe, I'd suck a whole lot more than dick,” Jack teased back, reveling in the throaty sound Gabriel made in response. He laughed up at the other man, even as Gabriel brought a hand up back behind Jack's head, as promised. Jack licked his lips, preparing to suck himself far more greedily than ever before, but was surprised when Gabe stopped. Jack looked up, his position causing his neck to click, to see Gabriel's face softened. Face haloed, he looked so angelic it brought tears to Jack's eyes.

“You let me know if it hurts, okay? I'm only doing this because you said you wanted to, and _fuck_ , Sunshine, there's not much I've seen that's as hot as your mouth on your own dick.” Jack watched Gabriel carefully, his free hand rubbing reassuring circles in the thigh of Gabriel's sweatpants. He nodded softly, hoping the smile was nothing but encouraging.

“I never thought something like this would happen. So trust me, at this point, there's little you could do to hurt me.” When Gabriel didn't look convinced, Jack just shrugged, gripping Gabriel's thigh tighter. “Besides, I lost my gag reflex a long time ago so—”

That was all it took for Gabriel to crack. He laughed, head shaking, before shamelessly pushing Jack closer to his leaking, wanting cock. Jack chuckled at how overeager Gabriel suddenly was, the head of his dick brushing his cheek. He managed muttering out a “ _jeez, Gabe_ ” before lining himself up properly, taking his dick back into his mouth.

With Gabriel there, the position was actually far easier and more comfortable, and after a few readjustments, Jack was taking his own dick further than he ever thought possible. Gabriel pushed his head gently down against his own dick, and Jack greedily sucked, helping to set the pace. He bobbed on his own dick with an expert grace, and if Gabriel's encouraging mutterings were anything to go off of he was putting off quite the show. And Jack was nothing if not a show-off; he was good at giving head and he knew it.

“Fuck Jack, you take your own dick so well,” Gabriel whispered above him, the sound causing Jack to buck his hips. He could feel Gabriel's dick there, wet and resting on his ass, and the idea of that alone caused him to whimper and groan and take himself even further down his own throat. “Can only imagine how good you'd look on my dick next time, how happily you'd suck me dry, because fuck if you can get yourself off I can only imagine what you'd feel like on my cock.”

Jack groaned deeply, the sound of Gabriel's words and the vibrations from his own throat destroying all of his resolve. His dick twitched hard against the back of his throat as he came. Gabriel held him there as he swallowed down on himself, his body sweating and cramped but so much more relieved in, fuck. Jack didn't know how long. He pulled off his cock, breath and arms shaking, grateful that Gabriel was there, holding his head to stop it from falling back.

“Goddamn, Jackie,” he heard Gabe breathe out somewhere above him. “Goddamn.” There was a shaky desperation to his voice that Jack didn't miss. His overstimulated body was hyperaware of everything, including the dick nestled in his ass, leaking all over. He didn't miss a beat; Gabriel gasped as Jack took his dick in hand, pumping and pulling and playing. The hand at the back of his head tightened, curling hard into his thick blonde strands.

“Sorry, can't leave you hanging, now can I,” Jack said up to Gabe lazily, the rhythm of his hands changing to fit with Gabriel's. “I'll tell you now if this was any other day I'd be having you shove this so far in my mouth or my ass I'd be begging for it, but fuck I didn't really plan for this, and I have a feeling you didn't really either, so for now I just get the pleasure of you coming in my hand, on my ass, on my pretty boy face—”

“Fuck, Jack,” Gabriel groaned out, his hips slamming against Jack's ass as he fucked his dick into the tight wet hole Jack made with his hand. He squeezed around Gabriel's dick and kept whispering out encouragement, butt clenching against the motions happening just above it.

“Yeah that's right, I want you to come on my face, Gabe. This pretty face with its shitty mouth that can eat its own dick. And next time it'll be your dick, it'll be my tongue playing with your slit, taking you down in that heat as far back as you'll go, swallowing down your cum and licking your dick clean afterward—”

Gabriel's orgasm was fast and not unexpected. The thick white streaks fucked themselves into Jack's hand as Gabriel cursed out above him, a string of Spanish and English expletives that Jack could barely understand. He worked his hand until Gabe was milked dry, the last of his orgasm shuddering through him. He fell back on his legs, finally letting Jack's legs down from his shoulders. Jack sighed with relief, and not just because his legs were no longer cramped.

For a moment or two, neither of them said anything. Just the sound of breathing, of them recollecting their wits. The sticky feeling of cum and sweat covered Jack, and he knew he'd need to get up soon. Get ready for the showers. Fall back to normal, or as close to normal as the SEP ever was.

At least it was the weekend. No nausea for at least a few more days. At least…

Jack felt movement next to him, a hand on his shoulder. He realized belatedly he was still laying on the floor, staring at the featureless ceiling. He turned his head and moved to sit up, only to be met with Gabriel's soft stare. The gaze held more emotion than Jack had ever seen on Gabriel’s face, and it scared and thrilled him for reasons he wasn't sure of yet. He could say nothing in response; instead he just took the hand offered to him and pulled himself to his feet. He turned, looking for new clothes not covered in his sweat and other bodily fluids.

“You okay, then?” Gabriel said finally, tentatively. Jack turned back to him, eyebrow cocked. He offered an easy smile.

“Yeah man. Better than okay. I'm good if you're good.”

Gabriel watched him carefully again, but smiled despite it all. It reached his eyes and Jack couldn't help but grin wider, teeth flashing.

“Yeah, I'm good, man.”

“Good, good,” Jack said. There was something there, something he was forgetting, but as he watched Gabriel's returning shyness, his memory pulled up what he was missing.

“So. About that ' _next time_ '.”

Gabriel scoffed but didn't hide the smile twitching under his beard. He adjusted his sweatpants, tried to make his softening dick look less conspicuous.

“Yeah, what about it.”

“You meant that then, huh.” There was a swell of emotion settling in Jack's ribs at the very temptation of the idea. “You wanna do this again sometime.”

“Well maybe not _this_ exactly again, as hot as that was. I do enjoy a bit of variety.”

Jack let himself have a laugh, a blush. “Yeah man, if you're asking me for whatever the hell kind of thing dating is down here—”

“Ugh, _dating,_ please, Jack you aren't taking me to prom.”

“So what, fuck buddies? Friends with benefits? Because I've had those before and they aren't anything like you. I…” he took a breath, looked down at the shirt in his hands. “I respect you too much for that.”

“Well,” Gabriel started. “We don't have to be anything special. Just us. Jack and Gabe.” He punched Jack’s arm lightly. “Like always.”

The emotion in his chest grew larger, lodged itself in his throat. It terrified him as much as it thrilled him. Jack managed a nod, a smile.

“Yeah man. Just us. Like always. I'd like that.”

After that, they both said their goodbyes. They lingered and moved around each other awkwardly for a bit, not sure how close was _too close_ as they gathered their things. In the end, it was Gabriel who invaded his space, Gabriel who leaned in and gave him the kiss he had been hoping for, had been dreaming about for so long. It was soft and warm and something just between them. Like it was a kiss meant just for him.

There was a promise that lingered there on Jack's lips. It stayed long after Gabriel had left for his room and Jack had left for the showers.

_Next time._

There would be a next time.

**Author's Note:**

> Will there be a next time??? If I have enough interest, there may be a follow up fic. There are still a few ideas I have with this that I haven't gotten to write.
> 
> Until then, leave your kudos and comments! you can follow me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/EdgeLaur) and [Tumblr](http://edgelaur.tumblr.com/) for more fic/art updates and all your nasty reaper76 needs.


End file.
